Jaco Pastorius (album)
| rev2 = Sputnikmusic | rev2Score = | rev3 = The Rolling Stone Jazz Record Guide | rev3Score = }} Jaco Pastorius is the solo debut album by Jaco Pastorius, released in 1976. The album was produced by Bobby Colomby, drummer and founder of Blood, Sweat & Tears.AllAboutJazz.com. Jaco Pastorius. 16 December 2009. 5 October 2010 . The disc begins with a cover version of "Donna Lee" by Miles Davis, although it was mistakenly credited to Charlie Parker.Milkowski, Bill (2005). Jaco: The Extraordinary and Tragic Life of Jaco Pastorius (Anniversary Edition), p. 77. Backbeat Books, San Francisco. . Eight other tracks were written or co-written by Pastorius. For the 2007 reissue, two previously unreleased tracks were added. Track listing All tracks composed by Jaco Pastorius except where indicated # "Donna Lee" (Miles Davis) – 2:27 # "Come On, Come Over" (featuring Sam & Dave) (Pastorius, Bob Herzog) – 3:54 # "Continuum" – 4:33 # "Kuru/Speak Like a Child" (Pastorius, Herbie Hancock) – 7:43 # "Portrait of Tracy" – 2:22 # "Opus Pocus" - 5:30 # "Okonkolé Y Trompa" (Pastorius, Don Alias) – 4:25 # "(Used to Be a) Cha-Cha" – 8:57 # "Forgotten Love" – 2:14 Bonus tracks on 2007 reissue # "(Used to Be a) Cha-Cha" – 8:49 # "6/4 Jam" – 7:45 Personnel "Donna Lee" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Don Alias - congas "Come On, Come Over" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Don Alias - congas *Herbie Hancock - clavinet, Fender Rhodes electric piano *Narada Michael Walden - drums *Sam Moore - vocals *Dave Prater - vocals *Randy Brecker - trumpet *Ron Tooley - trumpet *Peter Graves - bass trombone *David Sanborn - alto sax *Michael Brecker - tenor sax *Howard Johnson - baritone sax "Continuum" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Herbie Hancock - Fender Rhodes electric piano *Alex Darqui - Fender Rhodes electric piano *Lenny White - drums *Don Alias - congas "Kuru/Speak Like A Child" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Herbie Hancock - piano *Don Alias - congas, bongos *Bobby Economou - drums *David Nadien - violin *Harry Lookofsky - violin *Paul Gershman - violin *Joe Malin - violin *Harry Cykman - violin *Harold Kohon - violin *Stewart Clarke - viola *Manny Vardi - viola *Julian Barber - viola *Charles McCracken - cello *Kermit Moore - cello *Beverly Lauridsen - cello *Michael Gibbs - string arrangement "Portrait of Tracy" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass "Opus Pocus" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Wayne Shorter - soprano sax *Herbie Hancock - Fender Rhodes electric piano *Othello Molineaux - steel drums *Leroy Williams - steel drums *Lenny White - drums *Don Alias - percussion "Okonkole Y Trompa" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Peter Gordon - French horn *Don Alias - okonkoko iya, congas, afuche "(Used To Be A) Cha Cha" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Hubert Laws - piccolo, flute *Herbie Hancock - piano *Lenny White - drums *Don Alias - congas "Forgotten Love" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Herbie Hancock - piano *David Nadien - violin *Harry Lookofsky - violin *Paul Gershman - violin *Joe Malin - violin *Harry Cykman - violin *Harold Kohon - violin *Matthew Raimondi - violin *Max Pollinkoff - violin *Arnold Black - violin *Stewart Clarke - viola *Manny Vardi - viola *Julian Barber - viola *Al Brown - viola *Charles McCracken - cello *Kermit Moore - cello *Beverly Lauridsen - cello *Alan Shulman - cello *Richard Davis - bass *Homer Mensch - bass *Michael Gibbs - string arrangement, conductor Bonus tracks on 2007 reissue "(Used To Be A) Cha-Cha" *same as for track 8 "6/4 Jam" *Jaco Pastorius - electric bass *Herbie Hancock - Fender Rhodes electric piano *Lenny White - drums *Don Alias - congas See also *Jaco Pastorius discography References External links * Category:Jaco Pastorius albums Category:1976 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Bobby Colomby Category:1976 albums